


Kissing, Parties and Using Oral Sex To Get Out Of Delay Of Game Penalties

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [18]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, No Fourth Wall, chat fic, mentions of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Real life mentions in thisAvs and Flyers are both headed homeRecently updated fics in the Mens Hockey RPF category
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 59
Kudos: 125





	1. Cale and Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even phone sex, if you're IMing not phoning, and it's just about really tame stuff like kissing.... Cale needs to know ok?

79:

| 

*hugs*  
  
---|---  
  
8:

| 

? How come I’m getting hugs  
  
79:

| 

Just felt like I wanted to hug you  
  
8:

| 

Did Tys say something?  
  
79:

| 

What? No. I just was thinking about what it would be like to hug you and I wanted to let you know.  
  
79:

| 

Is everything ok 8?  
  
8:

| 

Sorry. I’m in a bad mood.  
  
8:

| 

Wondered if Tys had deployed you to try and fix it.  
  
79:

| 

Honestly, no. I too am not in the greatest mood  
  
79:

| 

And was fantasising about cuddling my boyfriend 😉  
  
8:

| 

☹  
  
8:

| 

Sorry. Just, like, ugh, you don’t even know  
  
8:

| 

I don’t even know what it would be like.  
  
79:

| 

Hence the fantasizing.  
  
79:

| 

How tall are you?  
  
8:

| 

180  
  
79:

| 

Ok, so I’m like, 8cm taller than you  
  
79:

| 

Which means you can totally rest your chin on my shoulder when we cuddle  
  
8:

| 

How can you even picture that?  
  
79:

| 

[https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=&base_in=180&comp_ft=&comp_in=188](https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=&base_in=180&comp_ft=&comp_in=188)  
  
79:

| 

I was thinking you’d put your arms around my waist  
  
79:

| 

And I could wrap both my arms around you  
  
79:

| 

Except I’m feeling like if you have your chin on my shoulder I’d probably put one hand in your hair  
  
79:

| 

Sorry. Am I weirding you out?  
  
8:

| 

WHAT NO?  
  
8:

| 

I… just… am now also picturing it  
  
8:

| 

It’s nice.  
  
79:

| 

Yeah? Cause I’d also totally kiss the side of your head  
  
79:

| 

Hold you against me. Nose in your hair, and just fucking breathe for a bit.  
  
79:

| 

‘swhat I need right now  
  
8:

| 

It sounds awesome  
  
8:

| 

How do you always know exactly what I need?  
  
79:

| 

Magic goalie powers?  
  
8:

| 

Is it weird that I miss you when I’ve never even met you  
  
79:

| 

No? I mean. If it is, then I’m weird too.  
  
79:

| 

Cause I miss you a LOT  
  
79:

| 

Like, I’m always getting chirped because I’m happier on my phone talking to you than talking to people irl  
  
8:

| 

Samsies  
  
79:

| 

^^ you’re so cute  
  
8:

| 

Shaddup  
  
79:

| 

Nope. Cutest ever. Fact :P  
  
79:

| 

Wanna read something together?  
  
8:

| 

Eh. Idk, not feeling it right now.  
  
8:

| 

😳 unlessthatficwasyoutellingmewhatuscuddlingislikeagain  
  
79:

| 

You mean how well you’d fit in my arms  
  
79:

| 

How I could get one arm around your waist  
  
79:

| 

Keep my other hand free to cup your face  
  
79:

| 

Gonna have to tilt your face up towards me if I want a kiss you see  
  
8:

| 

😳🥰😍❤😳  
  
79:

| 

My hair is mega long atm, so it’d probably brush against your face as I leaned down to kiss you  
  
79:

| 

I’d press our foreheads together, and you’d close your eyes  
  
79:

| 

But I’d tell you to open them again, so I can look into your eyes as I kiss you  
  
8:

| 

What color are your eyes?  
  
79:

| 

Brown I think  
  
8:

| 

You think?  
  
79:

| 

Eh, I don’t go round staring into my own eyes :P  
  
8:

| 

Do you think we should meet?  
  
79:

| 

I’m working on a plan 😉  
  
8:

| 

Good. Because all of that stuff, you holding me, kissing me  
  
8:

| 

I want that.  
  
8:

| 

A lot.  
  
79:

| 

You’re not alone there.  
  
79:

| 

I want it just as much as you gorgeous  
  
8:

| 

<3  
  
79:

| 

Weird question  
  
79:

| 

Which would you prefer me to have  
  
79:

| 

For kissing you purposes  
  
79:

| 

Scruff or clean shaven  
  
8:

| 

Either?  
  
8:

| 

Like, I don’t have huge preferences?  
  
8:

| 

As long as I get to kiss you 😊  
  
79:

| 

Oh that will definitely happen gorgeous.  
  
79:

| 

DEFINITELY.


	2. GC Boys

Hartsy:

| 

Aaaaaand…. We’re done.  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

That’s all of us in here out now isn’t it?  
  
Davo:

| 

Yep ☹  
  
Marns:

| 

@teeks, you coming back to Ontario?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Fuck no.  
  
Patty:

| 

Sorry marns. I called dibs.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Yep, heading straight to the peg.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also throwing my phone in a lake when I get there  
  
Marns:

| 

Eh, it’s fine.  
  
Marns:

| 

We have Patty in the chat now  
  
Marns:

| 

Like, if we need you, we’ll just message him.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Tbf, that’s a much more reliable way of getting hold of me  
  
Marns:

| 

You gonna bring him down to see us?  
  
Josty:

| 

Don’t forget, I’m gonna throw us all a party  
  
Marns:

| 

Why don’t we just have a GTA party, then the rest of us don’t have to move  
  
Josty:

| 

Because, I am throwing the party  
  
Josty:

| 

So I can invite you fuckers AND my teammates  
  
Josty:

| 

Which means I can force Cale and Hartsy to actually meet each other  
  
Hartsy:

| 

100% on board with this plan  
  
Stromer:

| 

BUT BC….  
  
Stromer:

| 

West coast EW  
  
McLeod:

| 

SO FARRRRRR  
  
McLeod:

| 

Davo, can you use your CSP powers to charter us a plane to josty’s house  
  
Davo:

| 

No.  
  
Davo:

| 

ALSO HOW MANY TIMES. I DON’T HAVE SUPER POWERS  
  
McLeod:

| 

Literally Canadian SUPER promise, says super in the name  
  
Davo:

| 

Doesn’t mean I have superpowers  
  
McLeod:

| 

Reckon we can sue him for misleading us  
  
Davo:

| 

-.-  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, wouldn’t it be FUN if we chartered a plane con?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Patty and Teeks could come up from Teeks’ place  
  
Stromer:

| 

SO THERE WOULD BE A MILLION OF US  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m not chartering you a plane Dyl  
  
Stromer:

| 

I get it….  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’ll sleep with my brother, but you won’t charter me a plane.  
  
Davo:

| 

FFS Dyl  
  
Brinks:

| 

I love that Dyl is milking that for all it’s worth  
  
Howdy:

| 

I have a question about that actually  
  
Davo:

| 

Please don’t  
  
Howdy:

| 

No, it was only that Dyl mentioned that his LITTLE brother is also queer  
  
Howdy:

| 

And I wondered why he wasn’t in the chat?  
  
Stromer:

| 

What’s the chat called Howdy?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Erm, future nhl hall of famers who also like dick?  
  
Stromer:

| 

EXACTLY  
  
Stromer:

| 

Matty might like the D  
  
Stromer:

| 

But I’m now sure we could describe him as a future hall of famer.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Wow. That’s fucking harsh…  
  
Patty:

| 

Also, then why is teeks allowed in?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Dyl is just being harsh  
  
McLeod:

| 

We talked about letting Matty and Ry (my little bro) in  
  
McLeod:

| 

And we decided that we’d rather not have our little brothers in here  
  
Stromer:

| 

Because for real they still report back to our moms  
  
McLeod:

| 

I’m not sure they DO anymore  
  
Stromer:

| 

Still. My chat. My rules. My rules state that I’m the only stromer allowed  
  
Howdy:

| 

I mean, that’s also fair  
  
Howdy:

| 

I would NOT want Quin knowing what I say in here 😂  
  
McLeod:

| 

Tbh I’m most surprised that Big Ry isn’t straight  
  
Stromer:

| 

He says he is  
  
Davo:

| 

Erm…  
  
Stromer:

| 

“I’m straight, except on roadies”  
  
Marns:

| 

Ugh, that is such a HOCKEY PLAYER thing to say  
  
Chucky:

| 

Sorry for my absence  
  
Chucky:

| 

I WAS READING THE MOST IMPORTANT FIC OF THIS CENTURY  
  
Hartsy:

| 

???  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281951>  
  
Chucky:

| 

Hartsy/The Ref Who Let Him Off His Penalty Because Hartsy Offered To Suck His Dick  
  
Teeks:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

MOST ACCURATE FIC EVER  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I DID NOT OFFER TO SUCK THE REFS DICK  
  
Josty:

| 

You sure though?  
  
Stromer:

| 

That fic is A+  
  
Stromer:

| 

A++  
  
Brinks:

| 

It does explain Hartsy getting away with it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I JUST EXPLAINED IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
  
Josty:

| 

Except it clearly wasn’t  
  
Josty:

| 

Ergo, you sucked a dick  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I DID NOT SUCK ANY REF DICKS  
  
Brinks:

| 

Plural there, implies hartsy sucked more than one ref dick  
  
Brinks:

| 

Fic is inaccurate 😂😂😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

Yep, clearly hartsy sucked ALL OF THE DICKS  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dare you to comment on that fic  
  
Chucky:

| 

“This fic is inaccurate, I actually sucked the entire ref teams dicks. Hartsy”  
  
Hartsy:

| 

How about no.  
  
Chucky:

| 

@Josty, I’m assuming you’ve sent it to his boyf  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW MATTY  
  
Josty:

| 

I mean. I have not, but that doesn’t mean I won’t  
  
Josty:

| 

Also, Hartsy, did YOU write the cale makar/reader that’s like 36k words  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s Cale/female reader ☹  
  
Josty:

| 

Poor hartsy, he needs someone to write him cale/male reader  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No. I need you to organize a party so I can LIVE that shit :P  
  
Josty:

| 

I will. Just like, let me get settled at home, and I’ll work out a plan.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Can we call it “operation get hartsy laid”  
  
Stromer:

| 

Really? I was going to vote for “operation lose Makar’s v-card”  
  
Josty:

| 

LMAO. CALE DISLIKES THE HARTSY/REF CONTENT  
  
Josty:

| 

“Nooooo HE WOULDN’T DO THAT”  
  
Josty:

| 

“THE REF LET HIM OFF BECAUSE HE CAN SEE WHAT A PURE ANGEL HE IS”  
  
Chucky:

| 

LMAO. Wait until he actually KNOWS hartsy  
  
Chucky:

| 

Pretty sure nobody who’s met hartsy could call him a “pure angel”  
  
Josty:

| 

Pretty sure if you’re planning on stealing his v-card you can’t be a pure angel  
  
Josty:

| 

ALSO FOR REFERENCE, that is NOT HAPPENING AT THE PARTY  
  
Josty:

| 

The party is so you can MEET HIM  
  
Josty:

| 

Like, please wait until you go someplace else to defile my teammate  
  
Hartsy:

| 

JESUS, like, I wasn’t gonna be like “Hi, I’m your boyfriend, lets fuck, RIGHT NOW”  
  
Chucky:

| 

You remember we’ve met you right?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m infinitely better at keeping it my pants than you are Tkachuk  
  
Hartsy:

| 

:p  
  
Chucky:

| 

You’d knoowwwwwwww  
  
Josty:

| 

IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS CHAT YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT WITH MATTY?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I don’t kiss and tell 😉  
  
Marns:

| 

Biggest lie I’ve ever heard  
  
Marns:

| 

You kiss and fucking BRAG chucky  
  
Chucky:

| 

😎


End file.
